


Trouble

by Anonymous



Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Smut, implied trans character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alex has that gleam in his eyes that Tim by now knows means trouble.
Relationships: Tim Meredith/Alexander J. Newall
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: anonymous





	Trouble

Alex has that gleam in his eyes that Tim by now knows means trouble. Tim knows plenty about trouble, he's a certified troublemaker if he says so himself, but Alex is a very special kind of trouble. Not that he is going to complain about it, but it feels like he might just have a heartattack when Alex sinks down on his knees and pushes Tim's legs apart with that look on his face and Tim is only glad he is already sitting.

He is sure he is babbling something while Alex slowly opens his jeans, but if so he can't hear his own words over the rush of blood in his ears. Doesn't mean he can't hear Alex' words.

"Looks like someone is happy to see me," he says and pats Tim's cock, which is already rising up in anticipation. Tim nearly chokes on a groan. "Aren't you a big boy?"

If Alex keeps up with the attention and the talking and that cursed mischievous look in his eyes, Tim is sure he is going to die. But it seems like Alex isn't really up for talking, at least not for a bit and okay, so Tim can probably live with that. Maybe, probably. That is until Alex pushes him down onto the bed and climbs on top of him, impatient and so goddamn tight Tim is going to see God and he is pretty sure someone photoshopped Alex' face on God.


End file.
